


The Art Of Peace / The Art Of War

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, M/M, Morality, Philosophy, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-02
Updated: 2004-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Blair on the art of peace in relationships and in everyday life. Double Drabble.Jim on the art of war in battle and in everyday life. Double Drabble.[Was printed in Bonded 5 in 2004 and appears online here for the first time]
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 20





	The Art Of Peace / The Art Of War

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

# The Art Of Peace

Life’s a never-ending road of trials. You can refuse to participate and thus spare yourself any possible hurt but then you’ll also be denying yourself the chance of winning.

Building stonewalls isn’t hard; it’s tearing them down that hurts. Courage’s being in the line of fire only to keep on walking, arms raised in the air with a smile on your face. Letting past hurts twist you, make you bitter and resentful, isn’t hard…It’s harder to resist it and stay open and trusting.

Though there are extremes where it’s not so, I still believe any war’s won by its words.

Jim has felt all the hurt and pain. His walls are firmly in place. Still, sometimes Jim lets his walls down only to add another betrayal or loss to his list.

He reveals a lot more than he thinks in everything he doesn’t say. I can see past his walls and past the soldier. I can see the man. There need never be any games between us nor any battles which only hurts us both. There’s no winner or loser. I’ll reach for him and then we can both claim that we won each other on the battlefield of love.

# The Art Of War

Knowledge is a weapon. Always let your opponent tell everything while revealing as little as possible about yourself. When meeting someone new, never assume they’re friendly; always treat everyone as a possible enemy. 

Let people keep any misgivings they have about you. It gives you an edge for the coming battle, especially if the misgivings claim you know less than you actually do.

Debts should always be repaid and a warrior should always keep his promises. A man who proves himself to act as an ally should be thanked as such. Still one should always sleep with one eye open.

Covert Ops taught me how to read people. Blair’s openness with emotions makes this easy. Despite his digging, Blair doesn’t know more than what I want him to. He made the fatal mistake of making assumptions. He assumed I didn’t know Gaelic, didn’t speak any foreign languages, was unable to build electric devices, wasn’t very literal and that I would play fair. He was wrong on all counts. This misinformation has protected me and, on a battlefield, I would easily have defeated him.

However I wonder if my techniques will also lead me to victory on the battlefield of love?


End file.
